A Doll and A Hug
by xiaolong26
Summary: Dalam bayangan D.O, punya boneka sebesar itu pastilah menyenangkan. Bisa ditarik-tarik, dicubit-cubit, dan dicium-cium tanpa si objek memprotes. Dan yang terpenting, boneka bisa dipeluk saat tidur./"Jongin!"/"Yes yes, Kyungie?"/"Nanti Sabtu temani aku keliling Seoul cari boneka!"/."Aku janji, hanya sebentar lagi Satu toko lagi dan kita pulang... Ya?"/ a KaiSoo fic.


A Doll and A Hug

by Cassiopeia1215

Kim Jongin x Do Kyungsoo

KaiSoo

This is my first KaiSoo fic. Akhirnya nulis lagi setelah beberapa bulan ga nulis sama sekali. Hehe.

**Warning **:

Bahasa kaku. Awkward. Agak pointless, mungkin terlalu cheesy. Selamat menikmati. ^^

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

D.O memandang iri Eurongie dan Baby—boneka-boneka _husky_ milik Kris dan Tao. Entah kenapa melihat Kris dan Tao mengelus-elus boneka-boneka tersebut, D.O juga jadi ingin punya boneka. Dalam bayangan D.O, punya boneka sebesar itu pastilah menyenangkan. Bisa ditarik-tarik, dicubit-cubit, dan dicium-cium tanpa si objek memprotes. Dan yang terpenting, boneka bisa dipeluk saat tidur.

Mungkin hal ini juga disebabkan karena D.O yang sering sebal gara-gara saat ingin manja-manjaan dengan Kai, kekasihnya, pria berkulit _tan_ itu malah sering sibuk sendiri. Entah bermain _gadget_, menari-nari, atau bahkan tidur.

Kai tidak pernah suka dicubit-cubit, pipinya ditarik-tarik, maupun dicium-cium, bahkan jika semua hal itu dilakukan oleh D.O. Dicium-cium saja tidak mau, apalagi dipeluk saat tidur. Pasti Kai akan kabur dan numpang tidur di tempat Xiumin kalau D.O meminta peluk padanya saat tidur.

D.O mendecih sambil memandang Eurongie yang sedang dipeluk erat oleh Tao. D.O benci tidur sendirian. Kalau memang Kai tidak mau dipeluk olehnya, paling tidak dia harus mendapatkan sebuah boneka untuk dipeluk ketika tidur.

"Jongin!"

"_Yes yes_, Kyungie?"

"Nanti Sabtu temani aku keliling Seoul cari boneka."

**.**

**~Cassiopeia1215~**

**.**

Tempat pertama yang mereka tuju adalah kawasan Myeongdong, kawasan khusus bagi para _shop-a-holic_ di Seoul. Suatu _region_ dimana toko-toko berkumpul, mulai dari toko makanan sampai _make-up_, semuanya ada. Dan dengan mudah pula, D.O menemukan beberapa toko boneka yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Jongin-ah! Kesini~" tangan pendek D.O menarik lengan Kai masuk kedalam sebuah toko boneka. Sementara Kai dengan langkah kecil—untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah D.O—mengikuti kekasih mungilnya dengan patuh sembari menghisap cola yang dibelinya tadi.

D.O dengan mata berbinar memperhatikan setiap boneka yang ada disana. Ukuran yang bervariasi, besar dan kecil, semuanya tidak luput dari pandangan D.O. Sesekali mengelus beberapa boneka, merasakan kelembutan kain dan bulu boneka tersebut. Tetapi, begitu melihat harganya...

"Jongin-ah, keluar yuk," ajak D.O sambil menyeret kekasihnya keluar secepat mungkin.

"Eh?" Kai cepat-cepat membungkukkan badan kearah penjaga toko sembari menggandeng tangan D.O.

"Kok keluar, Kyung? Katanya kau ingin boneka.."

"Mahal," sahut D.O dengan wajah memerah. Yah, sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa D.O memang pelit. Ah, bukan pelit, hanya berusaha memanajemen keuangannya sebaik mungkin, sampai-sampai terkadang tidak hanya pelit kepada member, tapi juga pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ay, tidak apa, Kyung," lengan Kai berpindah merangkul pinggang D.O. "Anggaplah ini semacam hari mentraktir dirimu sendiri,"

D.O menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Kai sembari tetap berjalan. Ah.. Tubuh Kai tetap hangat seperti biasa walaupun cuaca dingin.

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang belikan aku boneka?" D.O memandang Kai dengan mata owl-nya yang bulat. Tangan Kai bergerak untuk memerangkap pinggang Kai dengan pelukan yang menghangatkan.

"Boleh," jawab Kai pendek, tersenyum memandang kekasihnya yang tengah bergelayut manja padanya. "Ayo kita cari toko boneka lain!"

"Kajjaaaaa~"

**.**

**~Cassiopeia1215~**

**.**

Dari Myeongdong sampai Dongdaemun. Sudah belasan toko boneka yang Kai dan D.O kunjungi, tapi tidak ada satupun yang menarik perhatian D.O. Entah itu karena bentuknya, warnanya, harganya ataupun jahitan bonekanya yang tidak rapi. Ingat bahwa D.O adalah orang yang teliti?

"Aish," desis lelah Kai sambil mendudukkan diri di salah satu cafe daerah Dongdaemun. Sementara D.O mengamati kekasihnya yang mulai meminum latte-nya dengan ganas. Sesekali tangan mungil D.O mengelap noda kopi dari sudut bibir Kai.

"Sekarang sudah jam tiga sore lho, Kyung," kata Kai sambil melihat jamnya. "Mau pulang saja? Perasaan dari tadi kok kau nggak menemukan boneka impianmu?"

"Jangan dulu," pinta D.O sambil memelas. "Aku janji, hanya sebentar lagi~ Satu toko lagi dan kita pulang... Ya?" D.O memohon sambil mengatupkan tangannya di dada, dan membulatkan matanya dengan pandangan memelas. Dengan sukses melelehkan hati Kai.

"Baiklah," jawab Kai sambil menggeram kalah. "Tapi hanya satu toko, oke?"

"Oke, Jongin-ah!" jawab D.O bersemangat, kemudian menarik Kai yang baru saja menyelesaikan _latte_-nya. "Ayooo~"

Sementara Kai tersenyum simpul melihat D.O yang kembali bersemangat.

**.**

**~Cassiopeia1215~**

**.**

"Kyungie, lihat!" Kai berjalan kearah D.O sambil membawa sebuah boneka _teddy_ besar berwarna kuning lembut dengan pita merah di lehernya. D.O menerima boneka yang ditunjukkan oleh Kai, kemudian mengamati boneka teddy tersebut dengan detail.

Bulunya lembut, D.O suka. Warnanya juga tidak terlalu mencolok, D.O juga suka. Harganya juga tak terlalu mahal. Sempurna! Tapi begitu D.O meneliti jahitannya,...

"Tidak, jahitannya tidak rapi sama sekali," D.O cemberut, mengembalikan boneka itu pada Kai yang mulai memasang wajah bete'nya. Kai menghela nafas panjang, kemudian mengembalikan boneka tersebut pada tempatnya. Sementara D.O menunduk, memainkan kancing jaket yang dikenakannya.

"Satu...toko lagi?"

Kai mendecih. "Tidak, Kyung. Kita pulang."

"Apa? Ta..tapi aku belum dapat boneka," D.O memasang tampang ingin menangis berharap Kai akan luluh. Tapi Kai membopong D.O segera, mengangguk sekali pada penjaga tokonya, kemudian keluar. Mengabaikan D.O yang memukul-mukul punggung Kai pelan karena takut jatuh.

"Yah, Jongin-aaah~ Turunkan akuuuu," D.O merengek sambil tetap memukul-mukul pelan punggung kekasihnya. "Aku bisa jatuh, turunkan akuuu,"

"Tidak, Kyung." Kai berjalan dengan tenang menuju parkiran taksi. "Kalau aku menurunkanmu, bisa-bisa kau malah lari lagi ke salah satu toko. Aku lelah dan ingin pulang. Nanti kalau sempat deh kucarikan boneka,"

"Tapi aku ingin sekarang," D.O merengek lagi. "Aku ingin boneka supaya bisa kupeluk nanti malam,"

"Heu? Aish, kau pasti terpengaruh Tao dan Kris-hyung ya? Malam ini tidurlah tanpa boneka dulu, kapan-kapan kucarikan bonekanya,"

D.O tidak menjawab. Bibirnya tetap cemberut, dan matanya memperhatikan setiap orang yang melihat kearah mereka karena posisi Kai yang membawa D.O seperti membawa karung beras.

D.O merasa apes. Sudah tidak dapat boneka, jadi tontonan orang-orang pula. Cih.

D.O semakin cemberut ketika Kai menurunkan dirinya tidak sampai ke tanah, kemudian memasukkan tubuh kecilnya kedalam taksi.

Serasa tahanan.

"Kita pulang ya." kata Kai sambil menggenggam tangan D.O, kemudian menutup pintu taksi.

D.O sedikit merona saat merasakan Kai menggenggam tangannya erat-erat. D.O mendengus sekali, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kai. D.O menghela nafas sejenak, melingkarkan tangannya memeluk pinggang langsing Kai, kemudian jatuh tertidur.

**.**

**~Cassiopeia1215~**

**.**

Gelap.

Hal itu yang pertama dilihat D.O ketika ia membuka matanya.

D.O menguap sekali, kemudian baru saja hendak mendudukkan tubuhnya ketika suara yang familiar menyapanya.

"Sudah bangun?"

"Mm?" D.O memandang bingung pada sekelilingnya. Seingatnya ia tadi tertidur di taksi. Tapi sekarang sudah pindah ke ranjang. Berarti...

"Kau tadi tidur nyenyak sekali, jelas terlihat kalau kau lelah," tambah suara itu lagi. D.O mengenali suara tersebut sebagai suara Kai.

"Kau yang tadi menggendongku?" tanya D.O.

"Hu'um.." jawab Kai. Sedetik kemudian, D.O dapat merasakan tubuh pria yang disayanginya itu bergerak turun dari ranjang mereka, kemudian berjalan kearah saklar lampu dan menyalakannya. Dan D.O tidak mampu menahan rasa terkejutnya ketika melihat Kai.

Kai memakai kostum kelinci.

KAI MEMAKAI KOSTUM KELINCI!

"J-Jongin-ah..." mata D.O membelalak lebar, tubuhnya bergerak pelan kearah Kai yang tetap berdiri pada tempatnya, tidak bergerak, seolah membiarkan D.O maju untuk menelitinya.

"Siapa..." D.O menarik-narik kostum itu, mengamati kostum tersebut, kemudian beralih pada Kai yang masih memasang wajah datar. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu memakai ini?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Kai pendek.

"Ini kostum dari mana?"

"Pemberian fans."

"Kenapa kau pakai ini? Kau kedinginan?"

"Tidak, kau sudah cukup untuk membuat tubuhku hangat."

"H-huh?" D.O melongo mendengar jawaban Kai. Dan semakin melongo ketika Kai mengangkat tubuhnya yang mungil, kemudian membaringkan dirinya sendiri diatas ranjang, lalu meletakkan D.O diatas tubuhnya. Tangan Kai memeluk erat pinggang D.O.

"Kelinci," D.O tertawa pelan. "Kenapa kau memakai ini, mm?"

"Katanya kau ingin boneka," jawab Kai dengan ekspresi diimutkan. "Karena kita tadi belum menemukan boneka, maka akulah bonekamu malam ini!"

D.O tertawa. "Yakin mau jadi bonekaku? Kau kan tidak suka dipeluk,"

"Siapa bilang," Kai memalingkan wajahnya sejenak. "Aku...suka. Hanya saja aku takut aku akan balas memelukmu terlalu erat kalau kau memelukku."

D.O mengedipkan matanya bingung. Melihat kekasihnya memasang tampang begitu, Kai langsung meletakkan tubuh D.O keatas ranjang, kemudian menariknya dalam pelukannya, dan menempatkan kepala D.O di dadanya. Dipeluknya erat tubuh mungil itu, membuat D.O merasakan hangat. Hangat karena kostum kelinci yang berbulu tebal serta hangat karena itu adalah pelukan Kai.

"Aku...tidak sengaja mendengar curhatanmu ke Xiumin-hyung tentang aku waktu itu."

D.O memang sempat bercerita pada Xiumin tentang Kai yang tidak mau dipeluk beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi D.O tidak menyangka Kai ternyata mendengarnya dan melakukan ini untuknya.

"Jongin-ah...rasanya tidak terlalu buruk untuk kupeluk, kan?"

"Aku merasa seperti dipeluk anak kecil."

"Eeeeey," protes D.O. "Aku memang pendek tapi—"

"Tidak usah beli boneka ya."

"Huh?" D.O mendongak, menatap wajah Kai. "Kenapa?"

"Kau sudah punya aku untuk kau peluk sepanjang malam. Masih perlu boneka?"

D.O tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Dipeluknya tubuh Kai yang berlapis kostum semakin erat.

"Kau akan menjadi bonekaku, dan aku akan menjadi bonekamu. Kita bisa saling memeluk sepanjang malam, dan berbagi kehangatan."

"Mm," gumam D.O menjawab pernyataan Kai dengan sebuah senyum tersampir di wajahnya. "Kim Jongin, saranghae."

Kai mengecup puncak kepala D.O.

"I love you more."

**.**

**END**

**.**

* * *

><p>Puhahahahaha! Selamat datang kembali untuk saya sendiri! #plok<p>

Yak, ini KaiSoo pertama saya. Lagi demen KaiSoo nih *-* habis nonton EXO Showtime, ternyata jadi keranjingan wkwkwkwkwk. Ya sudah, monggo reviewnya :3


End file.
